Dean and Katherine first met
by KaterinaNovak
Summary: It was a surprisingly quiet night in a town named Mystic Falls ... Dean Winchester was driving his favorite car down to the dark road while having for his only company , his favorite song playing on the radio . His car was much too old but not for Dean , he loved that car as much as he loved himself , his car actually completed him after his brother's death . The half opened window


It was a surprisingly quiet night in a town named Mystic Falls ... Dean Winchester was driving his favorite car down to the dark road while having for his only company , his favorite song playing on the radio . His car was much too old but not for Dean , he loved that car as much as he loved himself , his car actually completed him after his brother's death . The half opened window was making Dean's hair a bit shuffled and the sound of the radio started becoming annoying into his ears . He was so tired , his look was so sleepy and his body wanted a place to take some rest but Dean's mind didn't want any of these . Everything that happened the last year , was in Dean's mind chasing him and his memories . He lost way too much to deal with them , so he kept everything inside him and he prefered being drunk than feeling alone and broken . He knew he couldn't do anything so he decided go away from everything and everyone . That's what he thought was good for him , being away from his most loved people .

The road was being long and rough for Dean , time didn't pass that easy . He was looking at his watch every single minute , and every minute that was passing , he annoyed him even more , so he thought that might be good idea for him to stop to the closest motel and take some rest . Maybe couple of hours would be great and then start investigating his new supernatural case to the town . As all the thoughts he had , were controlling his mind , a really loud sound , like a car crashing , or something even more , came into Dean's ear . He stopped his car with a hesitation into his eyes and he turned the radio off so he could listen much better than before . Without a thought Dean opened the door of his car and stepped outside , for a moment enjoyed stepping on the ground than a half dirty and old floor that his car had . He stood up and closed the door behind him , he did some steps and opened carefully the trunk and grabbed one of his favorite silver sword , and looked around . Everything was peaceful for a moment but that quiet moment exploded by a horrible and painful scream that came out of a glade in the woods . Dean quickly closed the truck and followed the glade , his eyes were full of action and energy , he forgot how tired he was and his feet were running like a lightning .

The woods were lovely but dark and deep , you barely could see but thanks to the glade , Dean could see something in the darkness he was surrounded by . The ground was liquid and many leaves were lying down on the mud that was made of the storm last night and the smell of the wet ground was all over the woods . Dean was holding the silver sword into his right hand and while he was running he also was cutting every branches that were appearing into his face . Dean was very curious about the scream and the loud noise . But actually he was ninety-nine percent sure that the scream was caused by something supernatural , a vampire or a werewolf or even more a hybrid . His system had been occupied by adrenaline for fighting with one more supernatural being like that .He loved taking revenge and saving people , even making a better world , that's how he was calling it . A better world . Without monsters , without spirits , Dean deep down wanted to kill all those things for one and only reason , to have a normal life the way he wanted . He actually wanted to have kids someday and grandchildren and after that he wanted to rest in peace no matter if there is no hell or heaven , he just wanted to be a man that is not some kind of a killer , because that's what he was , a killer that was murdering monsters , a hunter that every supernatural being was afraid of .

As fast as Dean was running the glade was being lighter and sunnier like the light of the sun in the morning , one more scream interrupted the silence and after that a fighting noises were coming from that glade . Dean was almost to see what's going on there but the light made him blind for a moment , everything went white into his eyes he couldn't see anything at all . He stopped running and he was trying to figure out what happened . That incident kept only few seconds but into Dean's mind was way longer time . When he actually could see , his eyes distinguished a woman's figure from the behind with long dark curly hair . He almost fell while he looked her . She was shining and she was holding someone into her hands , Dean thought about a possibility that someone was dead and everything that caused that , was the figure few meters away from him . Before he move the woman disappeared in a few seconds of the moment . Dean now was sure , he knew he had do deal with a charming , sunny woman vampire that was caused many murders for her dinner .

After Dean's mind had the tiny black out he got his senses back and started understanding what exactly happened there . In Dean's mind you couldn't find a way to get out , everything in there was a mess but he could control everything , even nothing had order he was very smart and intelligent . Dean was walking back to his car , his system was in shock , he needed alcohol , something really ' hard ' that could relax him . It was almost midnight and silence was everywhere , nothing was moving , everything was calm and peaceful , only in Dean's mind was loud . He was feeling a bit dizzy but he could control it , at the moment at least . As long as he finally found his car he opened the door and threw the silver sword in the back seats . He almost tried to cut the leather of the seats , he always was a bit awkward , in pretty much everything . Dean got into his car and put forth the car , the Impala srarted making weird noises but that didn't really worried him , he just wanted to find a motel , drink some alcohol and figure what happened few minutes ago .

While he was driving car flashbacks of what happened earlier were flying in all over his mind , he was trying to put the things together . First he listened to a really loud noise so he thought that might me a car crashing somewhere , maybe on a tree , on a really big tree that's why he saw a glade through the woods on the middle of the night . After the loud noise he listened to a scream , a painful scream like someone was torturing the victim , and after that he saw a woman standing alone with having someone in her arms , probably unconscious and after that she disappeared in a few seconds . He was sure that the case was about vampire , or vampires . He really wanted to investigate this case , he knew for what he was looking for . Before he finishes his thoughts , his look went to a big sign with red lights saying ' Mystic Grill ' , the very first thing that came into his mind was alcochol . Without thinking it a lot , he parked his car at the parking and he ran to the giant door . He actually took a breathe , just enough to take the stress away and he pulled the door to get inside .

He stepped inside and everyone was looking at him like he was an alien or something like that , but he wasn't in the mood to care at all about that thing so he went straight at the bar . He sat at the chair in front of him and he closed his eyes for a minute , while he opened his eyes back again he saw a waiter staring at him . Dean saw a badge on waiter's shirt saying ' Matt ' and Dean looked him into his blue-half-grey gorgeous eyes and his tired voice came out of his mouth ' A bottle of good whiskey , Matty '' . Matt smiled awkwardly and nodded at Dean ' Yes , sir ' Matt's sweet voice came out of those red lips and went to bring Dean's order . He started looking around the place and he saw a girl sitting on a table , alone with a sad look into her eyes , being drunk . He just saw her and he actually liked her , even if her look was sad , the fact that she was drunk , Dean thought that it was pretty hot and sexy .

Katherine Pierce was sitting alone at the local bar named Mystic Grill and she was drinking her favorite alcohol drink , vodka . It was helping her with her hunger about the blood . She was a vampire , but not a good one , she was one of those rippers but she could control herself pretty well actually . Katherine was looking down at her glass of vodka and she was thinking about what she did earlier , she ripped out a girl's body and then she buried her at the local cemetery . Katherine thought that was very ordinary for her taste , she actually needed something more creative , maybe her victims could be her army , a vampire army . That was a good idea , she could make her own pack of vampires , that would be great for her . While Katherine was thinking all these things her look magnetized by a handsome man staring at her . She forgot all the things she was thinking few seconds ago and she looked at the handsome man into his eyes . He had really gorgeous eyes . Katherine formed a warm smile on her lips and she flipped her hair like she was flirting with him . Matt , the waiter came up with the man's order and then he walked away .

She never saw him around here , in Mystic Falls , and that made her even more curious about him . Katherine drank a sip of her drink and she looked down for a moment . A flash back of what happened earlier came into her mind . When she was killing the girl she heard someone comming , she didn't saw his or her face and that was a bit weird for her , she was thinking if that guy that was coming saw her face or not . A thought crossed of her mind ' Maybe the guy that was staring at her into the bar , was a hunter and that's why he had this look ' , she wasn't so sure and she didn't want to risk it so she stopped thinking about everything and she came back to reality . She drank one more sip of her drink and she had an idea , she could talk with him , learn more about him and even compell him if he was what she thought . Katherine stood up with the glass of the vodka in her hands and with small steps came closer the the bar and sat next to the handsome man .

A blood smell was in the bar's air , fresh blood like someone cut himself really deep and he was bleeding a lot . Katherine could smell it really well but she could control her hand , that's why she was there drinking , she took a sip of her drink and she let the empty glass on the bar . ' Matty blue-blue I want one more ' she said in her low voice as she turned her head at the handsome man that was sitting next to her . Katherine's eyes captivated by his perfect eyes , she was looking at him like he was an angel that fell from heaven . She took deep breathe and she formed a softly smile on her face ' So you are new in town ?' ' Katherine asked him while he was drinking his Whisky .

A tired voice came into Katherine's ears saying ' Yeah , I just came here for .. holidays ' Katherine heard that small pause into his sentence , she thought that he was lying but she didn't really cared , he was there sitting next to her that's all what mattered at the moment . She actually liked him but she didn't want to show him that she was an easy one so she thought that keeping low her profile would be perfect . ' Hmm , nice . My name is Katherine and what's yours ? ' Katherine introdused herself to him and she didn't lose that eye contact they both had . The smell of the blood went away and she took another deep breathe to drive the thought off .

[ to be continued .. ]


End file.
